Earlier studies have shown that hydrocarbon conversion processes using ionic liquid catalysts comprising AlCl3 produce a small amount of organic chloride impurities in the hydrocarbon products produced.
Improved processes are needed to reduce chloride in hydrocarbon products. Earlier processes have required expensive equipment, have not reduced chloride levels to an acceptably low level, have not produced both a dechlorinated-hydrocarbon and HCl, or were not known to be effective at elevated temperatures without degrading the hydrocarbon product.